kamen rider la nueva era
by alex300
Summary: sin summary


Este es mi nuevo fic combinando Kamen Rider con consentidos.

Y Kamen Rider y consentidos no son míos y tampoco los de consentido

**El comienzo**

-Kamen Rider- dijo Toto transformándose en un caballero de armadura todo amarillo con rayas negras y una espada dorada con un addvendec llamado Kamen Rider pardo- ¿me pregunto donde estará?- dijo cerrando los ojos

- ¿me buscabas?- dijo una araña con 8 brazos. La araña ataco a Toto pero Toto saco del advendec una carta y la puso en su espada

- asistencia- dijo mientras la espada brillaba y de ella salio un guepardo robótico que empezó a atacar a la araña con sus garras Toto aprovecho y fue a toda velocidad a atacarlo con su espada atravesándolo sin causarle nada pero al chasquear los dedos la araña fue destruida- esto fue fácil me pregunto cuando vendrán verdaderos enemigos

-oye Toto mañana comenzamos en la nueva escuela. Tendríamos que prepararnos- dijo mar desde un woki toki

- entendido voy para allá- dijo Toto

**(Al otro día)**

Toto y mar (una chica de pelo negro largo y ojos azul marino) estaban yendo a la escuela cuando Toto paro un momento cuando vio a miranda (ellos ya tienen 16 cada uno) mar lo trajo a la tierra de nuevo ya que estaba en la luna y siguieron su camino

Nota del autor: una cosa importante en este lugar hay habitaciones para que duerman ahí los alumnos

Toto tenía una habitación para el solo Toto dejo las cosas en la habitación y se fue a dar una vuelta al campus

**(En el jardín de la escuela)**

Toto estaba caminando mirando el suelo hasta que choco contra alguien así que Toto dijo:

-lo siento no te vi.

- no hay problema. Por cierto soy serena- dijo serena

- soy Toto. Bueno me tengo que ir- dijo Toto siguiendo su camino

Hasta que hubo una gran explosión cerca de ahí Toto se fue corriendo a ver que pasaba sin darse cuenta de que serena lo seguía a medio camino se encontró con una persona misteriosa así que ese tipo dijo:

-por fin nos vemos cara a cara- dijo el extraño (de pelo amarillo y ojos rojos)

-¿quien eres?- dijo Toto con mirada asesina

- me llaman rikoru pero me puedes llamar Kamen Rider serpent- dijo rikoru mostrando el advendec

- así que por fin tendré una interesante batalla- dijo Toto

- Kamen Rider- dijeron los dos en unísono rikoru se transformo en un caballero con una armadura de metal muy fuerte con dibujos de serpientes y obviamente la espada que todos los Kamen Rider tienen- es hora de pelear

Rikoru ataco con su espada directamente a Toto pero el lo esquivo y le dio un golpe con su espada. Toto puso una carta en la espada y dijo:

-cañón ardiente- Toto salió volando por los aires y se fue contra Rikoru pero al chocar no le hizo ni un rasguño rikoru uso la misma carta pero Toto lo esquivo justo cuando Toto iba a usar otra carta se escucho la campana de clases- genial cuando la cosa se ponía dura. Pero terminemos… donde esta- el ya había desaparecido Toto se fue corriendo a clases en su forma normal seguido por serena quien lo detuvo

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó?- dijo serena desafiante Toto no sabia que decir

Se quedo mudo hasta que dijo:

-oye te lo diré después ahora mejor vámonos a clases- dijo yéndose

**(La clase 1b)**

-muy bien bienvenidos alumnos antes de empezar tenemos 3 nuevos alumnos- dijo el profesor- pueden entrar- los chicos entraron- ahora tu ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo señalando a Toto

- mi nombre es Toto

- muy bien siéntate allá- dijo el profesor señalando el lugar al lado de miranda. Toto se fue a sentar- ¿y tu como te llamas?

- soy marina pero todos me dicen mar

- muy bien siéntate allá- dijo señalando una mesa en donde no había nadie- ¿y tu?

-soy rick- dijo (un chico de ojos verdes y pelo negro) indiferentemente y se fue a sentar donde el quería sin importarle lo que le dijera el profesor. Las clases pasaron volando hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo

**(En el comedor)**

-¿desde cuando eres un antisocial?- dijo Toto burlándose

- muy chistoso por cierto ¿como te fue con esa tal serena?- dijo rick

- parece que ella me vio peleando con un k. r. y ahora quiere saber de que se trata esto- dijo Toto comiendo

- ¿un Kamen Rider? hace mucho que no aparece uno- dijo mar- tendremos que tener cuidado con esa chica. Y hablando de k. r. que paso con los advendecs que tienes alguno se activo- Toto negó con la cabeza- parece que trabajaras solo por ahora

- ¿de que hablan?- dijo Serena sentándose en la mesa

- que te interesa- dijo rick- además ¿Quién te pidió que te sentaras o mejor dicho quien te invito?

- solo quería saber ¿Qué es eso de los Kamen Rider?- dijo serena

- lo siento pero es un secreto si te lo pudiéramos decir también se lo diríamos a todos- dijo Toto sabiamente

- esta bien pero hasta no descubrirlo no los dejare en paz- dijo serena yéndose. Toto vio como se iba y al ver mas detenidamente el lugar se sorprendió y dijo:

- que hace rikoru aquí- dijo Toto señalando a rikoru

- ¿Quién es rikoru?- pregunto Rick

- un nuevo Kamen Rider llamado serpent- dijo Toto. Rikoru se acerco- ¿Qué quieres?

- mañana en la tarde tu contra mi. Afueras de la escuela- dijo rikoru yéndose a su habitación

- genial mañana voy a tener que intentar derrotar al tonto de rikoru- dijo Toto sin dejar de comer. Entonces aparecieron Miranda, Serena y Julieta

- ¿podemos comer aquí?- dijo Serena

- claro total ¿no hay otro mejor lugar que este?- dijo rick sarcástico

- deja de ser así. Siento lo de nuestro amigo pero no le gusta la gente es un total antisocial pueden sentarse- dijo Mar. Toto no le importaba lo que pasaba ni siquiera les prestaba atención y seguía comiendo- soy Mar y ellos son Toto y Rick

- soy serena y ellas miranda y Julieta- dijo serena

- ¿quieren un premio por eso?- dijo Rick

- deja de ser un antipático ¿Qué es lo que te pasa hoy?-dijo Toto

-esta es la misma actitud de siempre- dijo Rick

- muy bien Mar, rick a mi habitación ahora- dijo Toto enojado

**(Habitación de Toto)**

-que fácil fue salir de ahí muy buena actuación Rick. Ahora si hablemos de lo importante la pelea contra rikoru. Tengo que entrenar- dijo Toto

- creo que antes tendrías que fijarte por que brilla tu mochila- dijo rick señalando la mochila que brillaba mucho cuando Toto la abrió era un advendec que mostraba la imagen de miranda e información de ella

- por fin se activo un advendec va a ser difícil convencerla y tenemos que esperar el momento exacto- dijo Toto- ah y algo más no debe saber nadie de esto. Y no hay que repetirlo sino el sabio nos escucharas y enviara a rikoru tras ella

- si mejor hay que tener cuidado. O seremos solo 2 Riders nada más quienes se enfrenten al enemigo- dijo Mar

**(En otro lugar)**

-así que esa tal miranda va a ser una nueva Rider pues eso lo veremos- dijo el sabio-oye rikoru puedes venir un momento

-¿que necesita señor?- dijo rikoru

- necesito que vayas a su dimensión y mates a esta chica- dijo el sabio mostrándole la foto de miranda- lleva algunas de las arabots para entretener a ellos mientras la matas-rikoru asintió y se fue

**(En el jardín)**

Toto estaba caminando por ahí hasta que escucho un grito y sintió la presencia de un Rider. Así que fue corriendo a ver que pasaba y algunas arabots sujetaban a miranda así que antes de entrar en acción se transformó en Kamen Rider pardo y los ataco con velocidad y dureza destruyéndolos a todos sin mínimo esfuerzo entonces cuando miranda lo miro dijo:

-muchas gracias. Me salvaste pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto miranda

- por que es mi trabajo pero tiene que ir señorita que no estamos solos aquí- dijo Toto mirando a Kamen Rider serpent con furia miranda se fue detrás de un árbol para mirar esto y comenzó la batalla fue un largo duelo de espadas hasta que los dos usaron una de sus tarjetas Toto la de disminución y rikoru con asistencia cosa que el ataque de rikoru fue inútil Toto aprovecho que el estaba cansado para que el usara asistencia invocando al chita que empezó a atacarlo sin parar hasta que rikoru corto en 2 al chita destruyéndolo pero al mirar adelante Toto había desaparecido- oye estoy aquí- rikoru alzo la mirada y vio que estaba lanzándose contra el y era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo el ataque ya había impactado y al impactar lo destruyo. Toto agarró a miranda y se fue corriendo lejos con la velocidad yendo al cuarto de serena ahí dejo a miranda y saco por la fuerza a serena

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo serena

- lo siento pero tu no puedes saber nada sobre esto así que tendré que borrarte la memoria sobre mi identidad- dijo Toto mientras que de sus ojos salía un flash que hizo que serena olvidara todo lo pasado

**(Habitación de Toto)**

-hoy a sido un día pesado pero por fin termino. Aunque tendré que decirle la verdad a miranda dentro de poco- dijo Toto mirado a sus amigos que todavía estaban ahí

-¿y que paso con rikoru?- pregunto Rick

- fue eliminado aunque creo que era solo un señuelo el solo es el comienzo. Ah y no se preocupen por serena que ya le borre la memoria y no se acuerda de nada- dijo Toto- mañana le diremos la verdad a miranda hecho- dijo poniendo la mano

- hecho- dijeron los otros 2 juntando las manos y levantándolas

Esta historia continuara

Espero que les haya gustado pronto lo seguiré y nos vemos la próxima


End file.
